The Mafia and Soul Reapers
by Baddazz-Writer
Summary: This story is on hold for right now. I need to do a lot of editing to this but if you want to read it go ahead but i warn you it is crap right now.
1. A Brief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Bleach or any characters. Also there will be a few lemons (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex) and also there will be few but some graphic depictions of violence. Most violence will be mild but some very graphic.

**Author's Note:** This time setting will be right after the fight with the Espadas and basically Ichigo has defeated Azien. As for KHR this will be in there future characters. (With that being said all KHR characters are older than most bleach characters except of shinigami of course.)

_**A Brief**_

The town called Namimori had its name change to Karakura Town. Nine years back Namimori was being rebuild and mayor decide to change the name of the town to Karakura. Even though a certain someone (Hibari Kyoya) threaten the mayor if he change his middle school name and some of the shopping malls from Namimori to Karakura he bite him to death. So in the end the Mayor only change a few stores and the name of town to Karakura.

The Town had less hollows at the time so the Vongola use to leave it up to the shinigami to kill them. But now everywhere you turn in this weird town danger seems right around the corner. So as a result the Mafia had to get involved and take matters in their own hands when they ran into Hollows. Something seems to be going on with shinigami and the Vongola wanted to find out what exactly was going down. Which he knew wasn't going be easy considering the Soul Society didn't like people getting into their business. So he did the only thing he could do sent somebody to spy on a guy he heard work with Soul Society.

**Author's Note: ** I know this chapter not so great but the next is kick ass. You will get to see who the Vongola sent to spy on and what happens.


	2. New Classmates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Bleach or any characters. Also there will be a few lemons (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex) and also there will be few but some graphic depictions of violence. Most violence will be mild but some very graphic.

**Author's Note:** This time setting will be right after the fight with the Espadas and basically Ichigo has defeated Azien. As for KHR this will be in there future characters. (With that being said all KHR characters are older than most bleach characters except of shinigami of course.)

_**New Classmates**_

Ichigo was having a hard time not going crazy, not only was Rukia here at his school but for some reason Captain Hitsugaya , Renji, Rangiku , Ikkaku, Yumichika also decided to show up. Ichigo was zoning out most of the time waiting for class be over with so he can ask them why hell they showed up when his teacher said," Class we have two new students". Ichigo now looked up at the new boy and girl. The guy talked first" Hi my name is Lambo", he wore a casual suit and cow-print shirt which was open just a bit to show off his chest and he had black hair somewhat messy, his eyes was a light green. The girls in the class where drooling over the baka as he winked at then. The girl next to him then spoke," And my name is I-pin." She dress in regular school uniform, her hair was black and she had long braids tied in buns, her eyes were black. Keigo then yelled" whoa another hottie in the class room". "Yea a cute one indeed but not cuter my Orihime." said the drooling Chizuru. "Please be quiet ", said their annoyed teacher then she turn to new kids and said," You can sit in back there." She shook her head and thought to herself "I swear we get more students in the class than any other". The new kids proceeded to take their seats in the back of the classroom. The others kids the turn in their seats and started to ask the new kids a thousand questions.

------------------- A Few Hours Later--------------------

It was lunch time and since Lambo and I-pin new most kids don't eat outside on the rooftop, they decide to eat there to get away from the crazy fan groups.

Lambo spoke while biting into the soft warm octopus ball"Wonder why Tsuna sent us here."

I-pin look over and sigh then replied, "Lambo baka remember what Boss told us."

_**Flashback**_

"_I need you two to go to Karakura High School and watch over a substitute Shinigami named Ichigo Kurasaki. Try to befriend and find out as much as you can about these new Hollows." Said Tsuna._

_Lambo and I-pin both replied," hai Boss."_

_Lambo then asked leaning over Tsuna's desk, " But why us Tsuna, we already have private tutors, and you know I hate school, plus the girls their always go crazy and try to hug and kiss me."_

_Reborn who was standing in the shadow then jump out nowhere and hit Lambo in face causing to him fall over bringing a vase down on his head._

_Lambo cried" go...tttaaa…. staaaay…. Clam", before letting out a big wail and letting tears flow down his eyes. (Yes I know the adult lambo is 15 but remember he is still a cry baby.)_

_Tsuna sigh and rubbed his temples then replied" Because you two are right age for high school and nobody else fits the job and try not to get into any trouble you start tomorrow. "Tsuna hand them some files and then said, "Here is little background info on the school and Ichigo, now leave."_

_**Flashback End**_

Lambo with his hand on his chin, shaking his head up down said," oh yea, I remember."

Then the door to the rooftop open and out walked a group of kids lead by an orange head guy.

One of the guys pointed and shouted at Lambo," Oi baka this spot is only used by us so get lost but the hot gal next to you can stay."

Then the guy with orange hair kick the guy who shouted at Lambo and said," Shut up keigo, they can both stay if they like", then he turn to lambo," Sorry about my friend mind" he pointed to keigo who was now on ground mumbling about how Ichigo is never nice to him and then he said," Mind if we eat here too."

"Sure", Lambo replied wondering if other kid was going to be alright.

"The names Ichigo Kurosaki, so you guys new here," asked the orange hair guy sitting down next to Lambo.

"Yea" replied both Lambo and I-pin.

"Where are you guys from?" asked Keigo.

I-pin answered," Italy."

"Sugoi! That's so cool, but why did you move here to Japan", asked Orihime.

"Both are parents are from Japan so they decide to move back home." I-pin told her remembering what Tsuna said to say if someone asked why they came here.

Ohrime open her mouth to ask another question but then I-pin stood up and grab Lambo and said" Nice meetings you guys but we got to go."

"We do?'', asked a confused Lambo.

I-pin hit him in his chest and said, "Yes, bye-bye now."

They left out the rooftop door and were gone in a matter of seconds.

"What strange kids, taking off so quick like that right Ichigo?" Said keigo hoping that Ichigo would agree with him.

"What is so strange about not wanting to hang with someone like you Kegio." said Mizuiro.

Keigo shot back," What so weird about me, I'm normal compared to Ichigo and his Soul Reaper friends!"

"Keep it down, do you want the whole world to know? "asked Hitsugya.

"I swear I don't know why Kisuke decide it was okay for you guys to know." Said and irritated Ranguika.

Trying to change the subject Keigo said, "Think about it though the new kids could be spies or aliens from outer space."

"Are you still going on about that Keigo, Give it a rest there's no way their just new kids, and what would spies or aliens be doing here any way you baka", said Ichigo.

-------------------------------------- After School------------------------------------------

"Ichigo want to go to concert tonight," ask keigo as he tries to jump on Ichigo which resulted in Ichigo punching him in the face.

"Not interested Kegio get lost." Said Ichigo," Come on you guys I want to hurry up and get home," yelled Ichigo toward Rukia and the others.

They took off and started to walk when heard a BEEP BEEP. "Ichigo, I got a soul alert lets go." Yelled Rukia.

Ichigo unzipped his bag and pulled Kon out. "About time you let me get some air, It felt like I was in— Hey wait ---", Kon screamed. Ichigo pull the green pill out Kon's mouth then put the green pill in his mouth and swallowed. "Hey next time can you warn me before you decide to stick your hand down somebody else's mouth," Yelled Kon.

"No time, Lets go Rukia! ", Yelled Ichigo. They took off leaving Kon. "You know, Toshiro, me and Rukia can hand just one stupid hollow, there no need for you guys to tag along." Said Ichigo. "That's Captain Hitsugya to you and I don't time to have explain, I will after we defeated this Hollow." Retorted Hitsugya.

When they reach their destination they saw that the Hollow was already dying. They look around to see who could took care hollow before them and they seen the "new kids" who join Ichigo's class today walking away from the scene. There was also another guy with them he had a black suit with a red shirt underneath his black jacket and a black tie. He was way older than the new kids and he was smoking a cigarette his hair was sliver and combed backwards with a single strand hanging down. He walks over to an all black Rolls Royce and opens the door and hop in. The new Kids got in and they took off.

"Hey Ichigo wasn't that the new kids from are school?" asked Rukia.

"Yea,"said a stunned Ichigo.

"I wonder what they were doing here and how are they unharmed by that Hollow." Said Hitsugya pondering.

Hitsugya shook it off then said," I know you're wondering why we are not in soul society Ichigo so let me get down to it."

"Hmm… well hurry up and explain toshiro." Said Ichigo.

Hitsugya let Ichgio off this time and started to explain.

------------Back in an Nice Rolls Royce-----------

" Lambo you baka you took so long to kill that Hollow that those stupid shinigami saw us, Juudaime is going take your head off," said an angry Gokudera.

"What are you talking about I took him out before they got their so there no way they would know whether or not we had something to do with," replied Lambo.

I-pin sigh and asked, "Can you drop me off at the Ramen shop I have to be at work in 15 minutes."

"Yea sure", said Gokudera then he moved the drivers mirror so he could see Lambo and he said," As Juudaime's right hand man you better be glad I decide to pick you up you stupid cow."

"It's not like you had a choice I'm sure Tsuna told you to pick us up and you would not want to disobey Tsuna would you," Laughed Lambo.

"Teme," yelled Gokudera as try to reach back and choke Lambo causing him to swirl the car almost hitting a few crossing teens on the way.

---------------- Back to Ichigo-------------

"Nani?" yelled Ichigo." Are you telling me for some reason that Hollows are appearing up here and some as strong as the Espadas that we fought at Hueco Mundo and that this has been happening for some time now after I beat Aizen and you decide to tell me now, "Scream Ichigo again.

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying and I wish that you calm down Kurosaki, we were sent here to figure out how this happen and what is happing," said Hitsugya.

"Yea Ichigo so stop yelling your head off," yelled Rukia.

Rangiku nodded and then said," Yea instead of going crazy we could be shopping until another Hollow shows up."

"You are right I could buy a Mirror stare at my handsome face all day," Said Yumichika.

Renji thought then added," That's a good idea I want some new sunglasses."

"Why hell would we go shopping when we can train for these stupid hollows," yelled Ikkaku.

"But Ikkaku you can buy lots of weapons, "said Rangiku.

"Yosh then I will go with you guys," said a fired up Ikkaku.

"Hmm and I can finally buy a new flower dress," said Rukia.

Hitsugya had enough of their stupid talk and yelled," Like hell are we going shopping all day until another hollow pops up."

Rangiku pouted," Pleasssse Captain."

"NO," yelled Hitsugya," No matter how much you beg we are not going shopping, we do this every time we come to the world of the living."

_**A Few Minutes Later At the Mall**_

I can't believe I got talked into this thought Hitsugya and Ichigo. Ichigo was wondering how in the hell would he get out of this stupid mall when he bump into someone. He looks to see the New Guy from his class standing in front him holding his head.

"Oi that hurt," yelled Lambo and look up to see a few his classmates looking at him.

Ichigo look at new guy and started to say I'm sorry when Lambo said "Don't worry about it.", and ran away forget ting his papers.

"Hey you drop-", started Hitsugya but when he turn around the kid was gone.

Hitsugya look down at the papers when something caught his eye. "Ichigo take a look at this it has your name and a lot of other data about you and your friends on it," said hitsugya.

Everyone peered over Hitsugya taking a look at the papers he had. It was an outline of Ichigo's life it stated everything about him and his family and friends. That was not even the most shocking part; there was even information about his involvement with soul society and his big fights.

"Looks like we need to figure out who those new kids are and who there working for," said Hitsugya.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading and yea I use a little Japanese while writing this. I know this not as kick ass as I promise but work with me here this is my first story every. And next time there will be some lemons.

**Japanese Words:**

**Oi-** Hey

**Baka-** idiot

**Sugoi-** wow, amazing, great

**Nani-** what?

**Yosh- **alright; yes; great

**Teme-** Bitch; bastard; asshole


	3. Meet the Mafia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Bleach or any characters. Also there will be a few lemons (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex) and also there will be few but some graphic depictions of violence. Most violence will be mild but some very graphic.

**Author's Note:** Tsuna and The other show up in this. Thanks for the reviews and leave your thoughts and expressions and I will keep it in mind as I write.

_**Meet the Mafia**_

"Boss you called," said a woman with jet black hair and beautiful shiny dark blue eyes. Tsuna stared at the woman in front of him, she was completely beautiful. She had long jet black hair which compliments her dark shiny blue eyes and long lashes. Her skin was not pale but slightly tanned and not that Tsuna was a chest woman but as his eyes traveled down he notices that she had some quite large breast which she revealed a bit because of her Low cut shirt was open just enough to show off her cleavage and let her breast breathe. She also wore a black mini skirt that show off her long and toned legs and on her feet were open toe high heels. Tsuna let his eyes travel back up and he stop at her round face and smiled at her best feature, her pouty red lips, she had no lipstick just lip-gloss which made her pouty red lips shimmer as the light reflected on them. The woman in front of him Lola Oshiro (a character I made up for my own purposes) was truly amazing. After Tsuna got over his childhood crush Kyoko Sasagawa (which seven years ago) he stop really thinking about woman not that he was gay but he didn't have time.

Then two years ago he ended up meeting Lola Oshiro and added her to the Vongola Family and few weeks ago when he threw a baby shower for his mist guardian chrome and her Husband Mukuro Rokudo, did he only realize how much he liked Lola. Somehow the other Vongola guardians managed to get him plastered drunk (Which was not like his character but they pressure him into it.) And he ended up kissing Lola when he was walking her to her car. Though she says she barley remembers it but he cannot forget the way her warm lips felt on his. Now he wants to ask her out but doesn't know how to ask. Lola watch as her Boss eyed her slowly up and down and she started to blush. She wasn't sure why he was staring at her but she had been standing there for ten minutes, so she decided to get his attention.

Lola cleared her throat then said, "Boss?" Tsuna shook his head snapping his self out of his thoughts "Oh yea, Sorry about that," he sleepy replied whiling starching his head. Lola shook her head," No, it's okay, but what was it that you wanted to talk to me about."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to watch over Lambo and I-pin with Gokudera, I know its lot to ask but Lambo seems to have screwed big and the shinigami might know that we are watching them so I need you and Gokudera to watch them," said Tsuna.

"Okay I will gladly do it boss is that all"

Tsuna thought for a second," Yea and make sure you leave some tickets for concert so I can go."

"Hai," chirped Lola as she turned to walk towards the door. Tsuna sat back in his chair as he watched Lola walk out the room. He let a low sigh and asks his self was he that scared to ask her out, he was a mafia boss for Christ sake.

"What are you thinking about pervert Tsuna," smiled Reborn as he walked out the shadow and sat down in the chair in front of Tsuna's desk.

"Reborn, I wish you tell me when you're here instead of just hanging in the corner spying on people," cried Tsuna.

Reborn smirked before replying," You're just mad I caught you being a pervert and you are the Vongola Boss Dame Tsuna you should be able to feel my presence in the room.

_**In the Hallway**_

Lola stopped in the middle of the hallway and lean up against the wall. What a man Tsunayoshi Swada was she thought. He had charm even if he didn't try and the man was just too sexy for his own good. He usually wears a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath his black suit jacket and he also keeps five buttons undone so you could see his nice muscular chest. He doesn't really like ties so he either one wears the tie loose around his neck or not tied at all just sitting around his neck. (So you can picture what I am saying here is a link to how I'm trying to describe him .com/journal/19710619/) That hair of his and nice smile makes her go crazy every she time she sees him making her struggle to keep her composure. Then she thought about that kiss that they shared, it was sloppy but so sweet and felt good. For a second she thought that Tsuna liked her too but he told her the next day it was an accident. She sighed only if he liked her back, she smiled thinking how she would do some this and that to him.

"What are you smiling like that for," asked a very curious Bianchi. Lola jumped as she noticed that she had been standing in the hall way for a while daydreaming and now Bianchi, Chrome, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, and Lal Mirch was standing in front her with a questioning looks on their face. She quickly tried to regain her self and asked," What are all you guys doing here?"

"Well, we all decide to have a girls night later and well we came to see if you wanted to hang out tonight and even though I-pin has to go to school this morning we figure that we all eat breakfast together," said Haru.

"o-oh ..W well yea lets go and eat breakfast and sure I don't have much to do so I don't mind hanging out later tonight," Lola said.

"What about the guys," asked Lola seen none of them was eating with them.

"Oh most of them already ate, the only person who hasn't eaten yet is the Boss," said Kyoko flipping the last of pancakes.

Lola thought had it only been two years since she became part of Vongola and she was somewhat thinking of the other woman as her friends. Even though Lal Mirch acted as if she didn't care about being friends with any of them, Lola quickly found out she did and she usually ended up with the girls when they were just doing girl stuff even though she pretends not to be interested. Then Lola thought what odds of her becoming friends with them were if she had not being in the Mafia. Most of the girls in the Vongola besides Lal Mirch had outside jobs when not doing mafia work. Kyoko was a famous Fashion designer, Haru was a famous Model/Actress, Lola was a famous Pop singer, Chrome own a Fashion store and Bianchi work with her, and I-pin work part time at a Ramen restaurant . When she thought about it there was still chance that she end up being friends with Kyoko and Haru because they were famous like her. She smiled she was glad that she did join the Mafia because now she has friends to talk to besides that stupid brother-in-law of hers, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Lola are you listening," asked Kyoko.

"Huh," questioned Lola.

"I was saying do you want another pancake," asked Kyoko.

Lola twirled her fork around then said," No thanks."

"Okay, well if you change your mind there are extra," said Kyoko.

"Good Morning, Ladies," said a familiar deep voice.

Lola turn to see Tsuna standing at the kitchen door way just looking sexy as ever. She Blushed as Tsuna look here way causing her to turn away.

"Good Morning," they all replied.

"Do you want something to eat Boss," asked Kyoko.

"No, I'm okay, I just came to get a glass of water," he said while walking over and getting a cup down from the counter , "Bye ladies," he said as he turn and walk out the room going back to his office.

"Looks like someone is a little love struck," singed Bianchi smiling at Lola.

Lola watch as the all stared at her," Umm, No what are you talking about," she asked, looking at the woman as they smiled at her.

"We know you like the Boss," said Haru laughing. The others shook their head yes to agree.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Lola said denying their claims.

Then she look at I-pin and said," Well since you are finished , we should get Lambo and head out if we want to get you to school on time." I-pin shook her head yes and the others laugh at Lola's attempt to cover up here feelings.

_**Karakura High school Lunch time**_

Lambo and I-pin was in a difficult position, standing over Lambo and clutching his shirt was Ichigo with a mad expression. Ichigo was waiting for an answer to his question.

_**Flashback**_

_Lambo and I-pin was sitting on the rooftop eating again when Ichigo and his shinigami friends burst through the door," Why the hell do you have information on me you stalker," yelled a furious Ichigo. Lambo frown trying to play if off," Nani?, I don't have a clue what you're talking about orange head."_

"_Look, we don't have time to play games, so I will get straight to the point, HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SHINIGAMI," yelled the white haired shinigami._

_Lambo laughed," Sheeesh do you have to be so loud and I told you don't know what you are talking about." He yawn and tap his ear with his hand as if his ear had been damage._

_Ichigo snapped and Shunpo-ed over and grab Lambo the collar of his shirt and yelled," Tell me why you have info on me you creep for I beat it out of you."_

_**Flashback End**_

I-pin was not sure what to do and was going to attempt to knock them out when all of sudden a Black haired woman with dark shiny blue eyes jump down from out of nowhere followed by the same Silver haired guy who was with the new kids the last time. They jumped in between Ichigo and Lambo with their backs facing Lambo. A now thankful teary eyed Lambo ran towards Lola trying to give her a hug crying," Gokudera and Lola-Chan, I'm so-"

Lola implanted her foot in Lambo's face causing him to fall face forwards on the ground crying. She sighed then pulled out two shiny black pistols and pointed at Ichigo," Kiddo, I'm going to have to ask you to reframe from touching the brat and hasn't your mom taught to keep your hands to yourself," she said even though she knew his mom was dead.

Then Gokudera said," Only I and my comrades can hit this stupid cow." Then he pulled out a stick of dynamites. Ichigo look at people in front of him who the hell are they and why do they have guns and bombs.

Ichigo then stated," Look, I just want to know why hell is does your friend have info on me and who you guys are."

Gokudera lit a cigarette with bombs still in his hands and as he exhaled said," We are the Mafia."

"The who, and why do you know about shinigami," asked curious Hitsugya.

Lola answered," Look if you want to know you would have to ask my Boss, but he would want meet with your head commander Yamamoto."

"Like hell we would let you meet him," said an angry white haired shinigami while the others shook their heads to agree with him.

She sighed and lower one her guns and put it back in its holster while keeping the other pointed at Ichigo and then in her free hand she pulled out a scroll throwing it at the white haired shinigami's feet.

She then said," Captain Hitsugya hand that to your head captain commander Yamamoto and tell him in three days from now he can either come to the world of living and meet us or we can be escorted to the Soul Society and meet him, I'm sure he will agree to meet after he sees that scroll."

Now Hitsugya was shocked," How do you know my name and why should I give that to him?"

(Oh yea Ichigo was too shocked after they said mafia too talk any more so he is quiet.)

"Yea you damn woman do you think we are stupid," said Ikkaku.

"Petty woman, dumb but cute," said Yumichika.

"Oh, you're pretty lucky lady most people never get a comment like that in their life by Yumichika here," said Rangiku.

Lola was getting angry but kept her cool as she said," I know your name Captain Hitsugya and all the other Captains and Lieutenants of the Seireitei, but if you want to know so bad I consider you hand that scroll over to the head captain."

Then Lola turned to leave and then turned back and said," Oh yea, don't touch him again or I will shoot you dead Ichigo Kurosaki." With that she jump off the rooftop landing safely on the ground. Gokudera nodded and put his dynamites away and followed Lola. Lambo finally decided to speak up,"Soooo w-want to be friends."

They all glared him even I-pin and then Ichigo and the other also left picking up the scroll.

Rangiku look at her Captain and asked," Captain what are you going to do?"

Hitsugya sighed," I am going to hand the scroll over to the head captain, that's the only way to even talk to them it seems because we can't hurt humans if they are not dead or becoming a hollow, plus it seems they know something and we have to ask the head captain what to do anyways."

"Well I am going back with you than," said a fully recovered from shock Ichigo.

Two days later

Lola was on stage singing her last note, she smiled at the audience and bowed and said goodnight to the crowd. (Remember they have jobs outside the Mafia.) She was extra happy because Tsuna was in the crowd also. As she step off the stage and went backstage she was greeted by thousands of fans. She signed autographs, took pictures, and took the flowers and gifts. Lola got changed in her changing room and came out to see Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, I-pin, Chrome but what surprise her was that also there was Lambo, Takeshi, Hibari, Reborn, Gokudera, and Mukuro. She knew the girls would come but didn't think the guys would. Then she thought about it, Hibari, had came most likely because of him and Haru was dating and she probably begged him to come because he would have not came seeing how he doesn't like crowds and her concerts were always crowed. Takeshi also most likely came because he is dating Kyoko and she would ask him come along. Bianchi definitely dragged Reborn here. Mukuro never lets Chrome out of his sight since she is pregnant and Gokudera must have come because of Tsuna. It was not hard figure out why Lambo came, he doesn't want to be left alone and be the only one out. The only person who was not here was Ryohei, who went to visit his wife Hana's parents. Then she look around notice Tsuna nowhere in sight, "Where's the Boss," asked Lola. "Right behind you," said Tsuna as she turnaround he smiled. She Blushed and almost fainted from his sexy smile.

"Well since you're done, I think we should go back to the Villa, so let's go before I bite you to death," growled Hibari.

"Now-Now, there's no need to be like that Hibari, but do you want to ride with us Lola," asked Takeshi.

"Well, I got to talk to Lola so I decide to have her ride with me in the Limo," said Tsuna grabbing Lola's hand then he turn back to the others, "See ya back at the Villa."

The Ride Home

They had been sitting in car quite for a while now. So Lola decided to break the silence," Tsuna what is it you want to talk about?"

"Umm…well you know that kiss," he asked.

She blushed madly,"Yea what about it."

"Well that kiss meant something to me and I can't forget it and well ano… I like you a lot, well I guess what I'm trying to say-"

He was cut off by Lola, she lean over and press her lips on Tsuna's. Tsuna was a little shock at first then he got memorized and began to kiss her back passionately. He outline her luscious lips with his tongue until she open her mouth a little letting him glide his tongue in like a snake. As the kiss got deeper she let a little moan and he wrap one arm around her small waist and pulls her in his lap then she started to straddle him and kiss his neck making him groan. He put one hand on her waist to steady her and then took the other and began to message her breast making her purr softly.

"Lola... (Groan) if we don't (moan) stop, I… (Low growl) want be able to hold back." Lola felt him getting harder than before and grinned evilly, "I don't care Tsu-kun." The way she purred it in his ear made him lose all control, he laid her down on the seat and before she could say a thing Tsuna rolled the window down between him and the driver and said," Keep driving around till I tell you to go back to the Villa." Then he rolled the window back up and asked, "Where were we?" She pulled him on top of her kissing him. He let one hand travel down her stomach until he was right above her secret garden, he could feel the heat from there. He pulled up her skirt and pulled down her panties. He knelled in front of her and he parted her legs with his hands. He slowly went down, she grab his head. She closed her eyes and exhaled as his tongue slide inside of her. Like an archeologist, Tsuna explored the walls of her womanhood, Sweeping from side to side in swift, seizure-liked motions. Left. Right. Left. Right. Lola exhaled and bit down on her lower when his tongue change directions and moved up and down. She put more pressure on the back of his head. Tsuna let out a low growl, audible to only them, and spread her legs wider and drove his tongue deeper inside her.

Lola exhaled.

She got the chills.

The things he was doing to her.

Her chills became shivers.

"Tsuna…" she moved her hips. "Tsuna"

Tsuna licked, nibbled, sucked.

She moans loudly.

She shivered some more.

Then she pushes his face into her and suffocated him as she erupted crying out his name. He licks and swallowed her juices as her shivers started to fade. He looks up at her and then gave her a soft, sensual kiss on her cheek. She looks into Tsuna's light orange eyes burning with desire and the drop her gaze down to his crotch. She thought about the way his tongue had made her explode. She moist with the thought and decided to pay him back. Lola stretched her hand towards his crotch, grabbed his zipper, pulled it down, and let his manhood breathe. She looks down and stared at it with amazement. It was long and thick and calling for her. Lola looks back up at Tsuna. He looks at her. Sex hovered around them, eager for things to unfold. Her eyes on Tsuna, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to stroke him. She moved slowly at first, squeezing him every couple of seconds. Then she loosened her grip and stroked him faster. His body tense, his breathing was quicker.

She stroked.

Made him jerk.

Made him moan.

She stroked.

Quickly at the tip.

Slowly down his shaft.

He was almost there.

They were going to the point of no return.  
"Do you have condoms, Tsuna?"

He moaned, said,"Y-Yea," and then said," I… in my pocket." Tsuna growled and pull her hand away. He look in her dark blue eyes and said," Let me make love to you."

She leans forward, carrying her lips up inches away from him," Make love to me Tsuna." Tsuna sat back and remove his jacket and shirt, exposing a sculpted, hairless chest. She let her fingers roam his Pecs and then his abs for a moment before saying," I want you bad." She admired his physique and his rocked-hard erection for a few seconds. "Are you sure you want me," she asked. He answered, "Yes," and bent down to his slacks and pulled out a condom. He was an animal as he tore it open, removed the latex, and rolled it own himself. His eyes were ravenous. He meant business. He was going to show her how much he wanted her. She laid back on the Limo seat and the open her legs. Like a lion pouncing on his prey, Tsuna was on top of her seconds later. He slid between her drenched walls and moved rhythmically. Back and forth. Clockwise. Counter-Clockwise.

"You…. Feel…so…good, Lola. You're so…so... wet. So tight." She moaned. Go the chills. "Harder," she said. She tightens her walls harder, deeper. She let out loud moans. Lola closed her eyes, collapsed her legs around his waist, lifted her hips, and took all he was giving. She open her eyes, Tsuna was looking down at her with smile. For some reason she got the felt like taking control. At the moment he had control. So she pushed up on his chest. He smiled at her attempt to take control. She pushed up on his chest again and made him sit. Her pussy was pulsating with excitement as she mounded him. The moment had her on a high and she wanted, no needed, to cum. She moved her hips and took him deeper. He reaches up to fondle her breast. She wrapped her hands around his forearms and pushed them back against the seat, and kept them pinned there. She dug her nails into his arms and made him moan. She pounded and moans his name. Lola looks into his eyes. Her walls were on fire. Her pussy was screamed. She scream out,"Oh my… god" and then a tidal wave explode from inside her. Tsuna thrust himself inside her once more before erupting also. She looks at him and smiled, then she pulled down her skirt and pulled up panties, she fell back on the seat and gave into the sleep calling her. Tsuna laugh she must have been tired.

He then also put his own clothes back on. Then he told the driver they could go back to the Villa. (Poor driver!) When he got back to the Villa Lola was still sleeping peacefully so he carried in the house bridal style. He said a silent prayer of thanks that everyone was in the Kitchen talking. He was able to get up to Lola's room safely and then he tucked her in her bed and kissed her on the forehead and went back to join everyone.

"Yo, Boss you're back," said Lambo then he look around," Where's Lola."

Tsuna blushed,"Oh she went to sleep in car on way back so I carried her to her room."

"Oi, Pervert Tsuna what took you so long to get back when you guys left first," smirked Reborn.

Tsuna blushed even more, "I was hungry so we to get something eat, but more importantly tomorrow those shinigami should have made their decision so I need all the Vongola here tomorrow after noon." He yawned and then said, "Goodnight."


	4. The Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Bleach or any characters. Also there will be a few lemons (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex) and also there will be few but some graphic depictions of violence. Most violence will be mild but some very graphic.

**Author's Note:** I name this chapter past because I will explain a little about Lola's past and how Tsuna and the others know so much about the Soul Society. Please leave me Reviews or ideas how to make my story better because I just started writing and I'm not sure about a lot of stuff yet. Yours truly, Baddazz.

_**The Past**_

Hitsugya lead the Vongola members behind him through the Seireitei and head towards the 1st division headquarters were the other captains and Lieutenant were. He arrived at the big doors of the 1st division and knocked hard, "Captain Hitsugya here with the humans from the world of the living to meet the Head Captain Commander Yamamoto." There was some shuffling behind the door and then it squeaked open slowly. Hitsugya walk in followed by Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi, Hibari, Lambo, Mukuro, Rhyoei, Chrome, Lola, and Squalo. Lola came with Tsuna because she was always been by Tsuna side every since she joined the Mafia. Squalo came because Tsuna thought a least one Varia member should at least be there. Hitsugya open the doors to the main assembly hall were all of other captains stood lined up with their Lieutenants standing behind them. Hitsugya walk over to where his Lieutenant Rangiku stood and stood in front of her.

Tsuna and the others walk in and all captains turn to get a good a look at them. The head Captain took a look at the guy with brown hair and light orange eyes, he could tell he was leader from the way the others stood on either side of him.

Tsuna decided to speak first otherwise they probably be standing there all day having a staring match," I'm glad you decide to meet with us head Captain."

The head Captain peered down at him," How could I not after you send me a scroll with such horrible news, I presume it was you, the boss of your group, who sent that scroll."

"Yes, you are correct, I Sawada Tsunayoshi, the head of Vongola Mafioso, did send that."

"Hmm… Well Sawada-," Started Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Please call me Tsuna," interrupted Tsuna.

" Well Tsuna you say that Aizen is not dead but do you have proof because I seen Aizen die by Ichigo Kurosaki's hands with my own two eyes, "said the head Captain. The other shinigami turn to look at Tsuna.

Tsuna look at Head Captain," You seen the main body of Aizen's die but Aizen is not dead."

The head Captain kept his same expression but was angry in the inside," So you are telling me that Aizen has more than one body impossible."

"It's not impossible, he use a fake body and put some of his sprit pressure into the body making it extremely easy to fool you guys, and why do hell do you guys think you can't find the Hogyoku," yelled Tsuna getting angry.

Everyone looked in shock, Vongola because Tsuna hardly ever yells and The Shinigami because if you thought about it like that it made sense.

" Well even if he did what does that have to do with you guys and why do you know so much about us shinigami." Yelled the head captain his anger starting to show on his face.

Tsuna calmed himself before saying," Because in the world the living we have to deal with it, more hollows have been showing up and we can't just sit back and have innocent people die because you guys can't handle them. There's also the problem that now we have seen a few enemy of our own teaming up with these new hollows. And it would seems these new hollows are also working for Aizen and a guy name Byakuran. Byakuran is an enemy of ours, and he has stolen something called the **Hinotama** **from us and it seems him and Aizen plan on using that and the** Hogyoku to take us out and make the Kings key."

"What is the Hinotama," asked the Head captain.

"The Hintoama is a ball made of fire that was sealed away because with the power of something like the Hogyoku it can destroy us Mafioso and it was said to make the kings key, we had no use for it and destroying it is almost impossible so when we figure out something like Hogyoku had been made we decide to move it but it was gone." Tsuna took a breath and then continued," And to answer your previously question about how we know so much about shinigami, you should know that the Mafioso is not any regular humans, we have powers that are on par with some shinigami and the 1st boss of the Vongola happen to be friends with shinigami and happen to help them out sometimes so he has wrote down many things about them, along with that we are still friends with a lot of power shinigami."

"Hmm well I am thankful that you have told us this you could have written that in the scroll," said Yamamoto.

"No, I couldn't because I wanted meet you myself and ask for us to work together to defeat Aizen and Byakuran," said Tsuna.

Yamamoto smirked," I don't think we can do that."

"Are you saying this because you think we are no match for you," Tsuna asked, before adding, "If that is the reason how about me and my Mafioso Versus your Captains, If we beat you guys, we work together, if we lose we go back to world of living and take them on by are self but if we do that I can't say we will be able to give you the Hogyoku back."

Soifon couldn't believe this guy had the nerve to challenge them, she was going to tell them off but Yamamoto said," Okay, but if you guys die here we won't be able to do anything and since that girl there," he pointed his cane at Chrome, "is pregnant and my 4th division Captain is more of a medical expert we want have them fight."

All the Captains and Lieutenants was really shock, there head captain had actually agreed.

"Well I don't think we will die but I will ask since me and you are both leaders that we battle each other," Tsuna smirked.

Yamamoto thought about it for a second before saying, "Sure, now we are dismissed, Captain Unohana please shows are visitors to the shinigami hotel."

Captain Unohana began to tell them follow her when Lola spoke up to the head Captain, "Head Captain Yamamoto if it's not a problem there's a place I like to stay at in the Rukon District."

The other Captains and Lieutenants who were walking out wonder about this but kept walking. The head Captain was curious about who she knew but only said, "If you have a place stay there then I don't mind." Lola turn and walk up to her Boss, "Do you mind if I go?"

"Not at all," said Tsuna, knew he really wanted her to stay with him but let her go. Lola took off and head to the Rukon District.

Lola smirked to herself, about ten minutes after she headed towards the Rukon District, two people have been following her, she just let them follow her because she figure they were order by the Head Captain to do it. Finally when she was close to her destination she stopped, "You know you are starting to get annoying if you want to follow me walk side by side not behind me because you suck at hiding your sprit pressure and if I decided to shake you I could because I pretty sure you can't even sense mind even though you are this close."

The two figures jumped down in front of her. She recognizes them both, "Yoruichi and Soifon, Cat and mouse," she laughed.

Soifon growled at her, "How come we can't sense you even though we are so close."

Lola was amused, "If I was to tell you it wouldn't be a secret would it, now if you want to see where I am going keep up or you might lose me." She took off jumping from tree to tree with amazing speed, looking behind her, she laugh as Soifon gave her a glare. Right when Soifon was going to ask her where the hell they were going Lola came to a sudden halt.

They stop if front of a weird house with two giant fists standing up. Yoruichi wonder just who this person was that they were following, first she was fast but if her and Soi fon wanted they could easily surpass her but still her speed was fast, second she couldn't sense her even though she was right in front of her, third and last for her to come here to her best friend's home and not know her was weird. They were lead in by the two guards and stop at a room.

Lola knocked, "Yo, Kukaku, I'm coming in so I hope you're decent."

She walked in follow by Yoruichi and Soifon. Kukaku scolded, "I'm glad to see you my friend but did you have to bring that Captain here also."

Lola Shrugged, "Well they were following me." She turn to the other two, "Now, you know where I am scatter."

Kukaku look up at Yoruichi, "Yoruichi and her friend can stay since you already let them in."

Yoruichi and Soifon took a seat right next to Lola, which made her glare at them.

Yoruichi then spoke, "I must say if I knew she was your friend I wouldn't have felt to need to follow her."

Kukaku shook her head, "No, its okay I always like the little time we can spend together Yoruichi and plus you can't complete trust Lola here, I'm not even sure why she is here."

Lola smirked at the comment, "Don't be like that Kukaku, I just wanted to visit you since I'm here in the soul society."

Kukaku pour some sake in the cup next to her and took a sip before saying, "That's just thing the why are you back in the Soul Society, I thought you'd never come back here."

This made both Yoruichi and Soifon glance at Lola who wince as if she was in pain. Soifon then asked, "Are you a shinigami."

"Nope, she's a human, well at least now she is," answered Kukaku. This piped both Soifon and Yoruichi interested. Soifon asked, "What do you mean human now."

Lola decided to answer, "I once was Lieutenant Shinigami of the Royal Guard but I'm not anymore."

Soifon eyes almost popped out her head and Yoruichi kept a clam expression though she was really curious on the inside and wanted to ask her lots of questions. So this time Yoruichi asked, "Lieutenant of the Royal guard, what does that have to do with you being human?"

Kukaku took another sip of the sake and wonder if her old friend would answer the question that she barely gave an answer to years ago.

Lola looked at Yoruichi and said, "You know Curiosity killed the cat." Then she said, "Kukaku are these people trustworthy."

Kukaka look at her, "I give my word that you can trust Yoruichi but you have to ask Yoruichi about her subordinate."

Yoruichi shook her head, "I'm sure she wants say anything." Yoruichi look at Soifon who only nodded.

"Well let's see where I should start," said Lola.

_**Flashback**_

_**Note:**_ Lola was most likely around a 14 or 15 years old and Isshin was like 30 years and Masaki was like 25-27 years but remember Shinigami age slowly.

"_Masaki, you can't keep bringing me and Captain lunch like we can't take care of are self's, he is captain of the 000 squad and I am the Lieutenant, the highest of the royal guard jeez," yelled Lola._

_Masaki only laugh at her little sister, "Okay well if you are embarrassed I want bring any for you but Captain or not Isshin is still my Husband so it's my duty as his wife to make sure he eats."_

"_Yea and I love eating my beautiful wife's foods so don't run her off Lieutenant," said Isshin._

_Lola pouted, "Fine give me the stupid Lunch neesan." Masaki handed her the lunch and she stormed off. _

"_Stupid Masaki always making me look dumb in front of the Captain. I'm the one introduced them to one another in the first place, they should thank me," said Lola kicking rocks in front of her. _

_Masaki wonder if her little sister would be okay as she watches her storm down the street kicking rocks in front of her. Then she turns back to her husband, "I should let you get back to your work and I need to go give the King's secretary some papers." _

"_Okay, well I will see you tonight my love," said Isshin kissing her lightly on her forehead before walking to go back to his own barracks. Masaki shupon-ed over to her own barracks and pick up the papers need to give King's secretary and left towards the King's Palace. She arrived at the King's Palace and went through the proper checking and enters the King's Palace. Masaki Looked around, nobody's ever been to the 2__nd__, 3__rd__, and 4__th__ where the King actually lives, but the 1__st__ floor was as far as you could go. She walk up to the desk where the secretary should have been but she was nowhere in sight. She look for the guards but they weren't there either all of sudden she saw person in a mask running with something like the king's key. She knew all too well nobody but king was supposed have it and he had to be an intruder. She kick him/her and the slash him/her with her Zanpakutō. He/she drop the King's key and kick her knocking her back she planned on stabbing him again but he was gone. _

_She picks up the key and then thought what to do with it but before she could think of the proper decision she was surrounded. _

"_Masaki," cried Lola. This can't be true thought Lola; my own sister is the intruder._

"_Surrender," yelled one of the men._

_Masaki knew this was not good, "Look you got the wrong idea, the real intruder is getting away, I just-"_

"_SHUT UP AND HAD OVER THE KEY," yelled one of the men._

_Masaki threw them the key and one of the other guys grabbed her._

"_Wait," Lola screamed. She ran over and to grab her sister._

"_Lieutenant, if she is innocent she will be release, I'm sure your Captain would agree if he was here," said the Captain from 001._

_Lola was not stupid that was not how things work but her sister nodded to her and said it would be okay. So she watches as her sister was being carried away. Lola then took off with speed. She found her Captain looking over some papers he looks up at her, "Did you get the intruder already, see that's why I told you there was no need for me to go."_

_Lola broke down crying, "Captain…they took her….they said she is the intruder… what are we going to do."_

_Isshin look up at her now worried because he hadn't seen Lola cry in while, "They took who."_

_Lola cried harder now but manage to say, "Ma...Masaki."_

_Isshin now jump up from his desk and grab Lola by the shoulders, "Wh...Who did you say," he was afraid to ask again._

"_Masaki, when I got there Captain of squad 002 and his Lieutenant had already had her surround and she did have the key in her but she said she didn't do it. I know she didn't do it, nee-san wouldn't do it," she got out the whole sentence._

"_I'm going to go clear this up you stay here," Isshin had a serious look on his face and he grab his Zanpakutō and turn take off when Lola grabbed him._

"_I don't care what you say I'm going with you Captain," she now had most of her tears under control. Isshin didn't say a word he just nodded and they took off towards the King's court. _

_In the end the court had no else to blame so they decided on one thing._

"_Masaki Suzuki, Isshin Suzuki, Lola__Aburame, we, the court, have came up with decision that you should be grateful for," said the Judge._

"_Masaki Suzuki you will be sent to the world of living and one hundred years after being there you will start to age at the pace of humans, we will take all your shinigami powers away from you, and you will live as a human with do you understand," spoke the Judge._

_Masaki look down and said, "Yes your honor."_

"_Isshin Suzuki you will be sent to the world of living and one hundred years after being there you will start to age at the pace of humans, we won't take your shinigami powers but as affect of living as a human you might not be able to use them for a while, you will live as human, do you understand," the judge asked._

_Isshin look directly into the judges eyes, "yes your honor."_

" _And Lola Aubrame you too will be sent to the world of living and one hundred years after being there you will start to age at same pace of humans, and for fighting against us we only let you have 20% of your shinigami power, you will live as human, do you understand," the judge asked._

_Lola wanted say no but only followed suit and said, "Yes your Honor."_

"_Since you all understand, this is the end of court," the judge banged his hammer and took his leave._

_Isshin look at his wife and his sister law and seen the sadness on their face and tried to cheer them up, "Hey look on the bright side we got one hundred years before we start aging like humans and we all get to be together and neither of us is dead."_

_Lola look up at her Captain he had smile on his face but she could tell it was force so she said, "Well we need to at least change are names when are one hundred years are up so just in case we run into anybody by chance, they want know us because we be older looking and have different names."_

"_Yea, how about we only change are last names," said Isshin._

_Lola nodded, "yea because I like my first name a lot, so what should we change them to Captain."_

_He thought, "Me and your sisters last name will be Kurosaki and yours Lola will be Oshiro."_

_**Flashback End**_

Lola stood up stretched her legs then turn away from three people staring at her, "Kukaku I'm going to crash at your place tonight, us humans have to get are beauty sleep you know."

Soifon was shock at the story but said, "Doesn't that mean you're not supposed to be here and do you mean that Ichigo Kurosaki parents were shinigami."

Lola sighed, "As for not being here the Royal guard has tried to get me and my brother-in-law to come back so I'm sure they don't mind. As for Ichigo yea that little brat is my nephew and my Captain is his father but he doesn't know so please keep it a secret."

Soifon open her mouth to as another question but Yoruichi stop her and said, "Soifon remember you promise to not say a thing." Soifon nodded and watch as Lola disappeared.

"Well," Yoruichi stood up, "We shall be going Kukaku." Kukaku nodded and walk them towards the door. After they left Kukaka walk to room that she was sure Lola went to and walked in to see her friend lying in the bed in tears. Instead of saying anything she walked over and sat on bed with her. Lola reaches up and wraps her arms around her friend and continues to cry.


	5. The 1st Battles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Bleach or any characters. Also there will be a few lemons (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex) and also there will be few but some graphic depictions of violence. Most violence will be mild but some very graphic.

**Author's Note:** Please leave me Reviews or ideas how to make my story better because I just started writing and I'm not sure about a lot of stuff yet. Yours truly, Baddazz.

_**The 1**__**st**__** Battle**_

All the Captains had gather, they were having a meeting before their battle with those Mafioso and going over where it would be held and what was going to be done. Captain Mayuri had built an arena on Sokyoku Hill and was telling the head Captain and others about it.

"Well that seems well we should get them and get going, I also decided if it's not needed do not kill them," said the Head Captain. The other Captains nodded and went off to get their Lieutenants and bring the Mafioso to Sokyoku Hill. A half hour later all the Captains and Vongola were at Sokyoku Hill. Captain Mayuri's inventions were amazing as always. He manages to make an Arena big enough so most of barracks could sit and watch. His arena looked like a football dome with all seats it had. At first row seats was the Captains and Vongola sitting across from one another and the Captains had all their lieutenants sitting behind them. As the shinigami fans got to their seats and everyone was where they need to be, a referee shinigami walk to the middle of the arena where a fighting ring caged stood. (Think of a foot ball field with a WWE fighting ring caged in the middle.) The referee then pull out a mic and shouted, "I will be the judge of the matches, if one of opponents is to hurt, can't move, or simply doesn't want to fight anymore, I will call the match, anything goes, the only other people who can stop the match is the Head Captain Yamamoto ( All of the shinigami cheered at his name) and The Leader of Vongola Tsuna( all shinigami booed, which made Gokudera throw up the middle finger) now that I stated that, will the first two people come down and enter the arena."

"Head Captain Yamamoto May I be the first to get this over with," asked Byakuya with little emotion as always. The head Captain only nodded his head and with that Byakuya flash stepped over to the ring.

"You better not lose you baka," Ichigo yelled from the stands. Byakuya just looked back at Ichigo and glared at him. Hibari being the one who doesn't like crowds was having a hard time not biting everyone to death so he looked over to Tsuna and said, "Boss, I hate crowds so let me bite him to death and go back to the hotel." Tsuna nodded and Hibari walk up to ring. The girls in crowd where going crazy at the two hot guys in the ring.

One girl shouted, "Hey human if you don't get to bang up, I will take you home and give you some proper loving."

Then another one said, "I will take you both and we can have a threesome."

Back in the ring Hibari was staring at Byakuya and told him, "I can't wait to bite you to death."

Byakuya just look at him the referee look at both contestants and then blew a whistle to start the match. Byakuya wanting to get this match over with soon as possible used flash step and was behind Hibari he pulled out his Zanpakutō and flung his sword towards his opponent. Everyone cheered but stop when they saw that his Zanpakutō had met with a tonfa. The tonfa had a purple glow to it. Hibari smirked and kick Byakuya in the stomach before he had time to react; the kick had so much force behind it that Byakuya was spiting up blood as he was sent flying back against the wall. Hibari had a sadistic smile on his face before saying, "You might be fast," he then was behind Byakuya in a blink of an eye and continued, "But I'm faster, so I will bite you to death now." Byakuya was about to get to his feet when Hibari hit him hard in back with his glowing tonfa causing him to let out another gush of blood and then Hibari was about to finish him off when Tsuna stood up and shouted, "That's enough Hibari, there's no need to kill him he can't go on." The referee blew his whistle and shouted, "Vongola's Hibari wins this match." Hibari just look down at the guy in front of him and said, "It was fun biting you, but seems that stupid boss want let me finish you." He then mumbled something about him biting Tsuna the death later for not letting him finish him off and left the ring.

All the shinigami stared in shock especially Rukia, what just happen, Byakuya a Captain none to least lost to a human and the human didn't even try. The all stared at Hibari who was now heading towards Tsuna. Hibari look at rest of Vongola members and said, "If any of you lose I will bite you death." He then proceeds to walk back to the Shinigami Hotel. Everyone was surprise except the Vongola members that he actually threats his own comrades. Back in the ring the medics were heading over to Byakuya because he couldn't move he felt paralyzed and his throat was sore from all blood he spit up. One of Vongola guys walk over to the medic and said, " He going be paralyzed for a hour or so because he was hit by Hibari's tonfa with his flames on and if you are not use to it, it can paralyzed you so you might want to give him something to help bring the feeling back." Rukia jump down from the stand's and followed the medics back to the forth barracks. Ryohei then walks back over to where the other Vongola members where and sat down. "Ryohei what did you say," asked Lambo. Ryohei just ignored his question and asked, "So who's going next?"

Squalo jumped up at this and ran to the ring to answer his question. Squalo wanted to fight really bad after seeing Hibari's match so he shouted, "Oi, which one of you cowards are going to fight me, come down here and bring it on." All the shinigami inspected Squalo closely. He had long silver hair and black eyes; he wore a long black trench coat and black pants and boots to match. He also wore white gloves and two rings on fingers; they also noticed that his left hand was replaced by a mechanized sword. Kenpachi had a glint in his eyes and jump up out his seat then he look at the head Captain who nodded and then ran to the ring. Kenpachi look at Squalo and smiled, "Nice sword you got there." Squalo look at his sword, "Oi referee blow the fucking whistle so I can take this guy's head off." The referee blew whistle and Kenpachi laugh and said, "Get ready to face your worst night mare." At that Squalo leapt towards Kenpachi swinging his sword madly. "Aww Kenny found a new friend to play with," Laughed Kenpachi's Lieutenant form the sidelines.

Him and Squalo were equal in battle matching each other strikes. "Oi I'm getting bored of this," shouted Squalo and pulled out a little box. He jumped back from Kenpachi setting space between the two and one of his rings on his fingers started shoot out a blue flame he hit the box with same ring and out came a great white shark. Kenpachi look at the shark it had blue flames all around it and so did Squalo sword. Squalo yelled at shark, "Oi Grande Pioggia Squalo, tear this guy to shreds." The shark dived under the ground and came back up striking at Kenpachi and just in nick of time Kenpachi swung his sword stopping the shark but before he could react Squalo was by his side and yelled out, "Attacco di Squalo." He sent shockwaves through Kenpachi body numbing his nerves, rendering him Immobile. At least that's what Squalo had thought. Kenpachi tried to move his left are but it wouldn't work so he move his sword from his left to his right. The shark that Squalo release was coming to strike Kenpachi again when he took off his eye patch. His sprit pressure was so great that the referee fainted. The audience was protected by some invisible wall Mayuri built. The sprit pressure scared off Squalo's shark making him go back into the box. And it was infecting Squalo too as he was barely able to stand.

Squalo wasn't going to give up so he walks forward staggering towards Kenpachi with his sword pointed at him. Kenpachi smirked and said, "Looks like you had enough, I don't want to fight with someone boring." Squalo continued to stagger forward and yelled with all breath he could, "Oi…I… Don't….Give…. Up….I…Win…I…Don't…Lose." Squalo second ring was now covering in his blue flame and he taps a second box. His body became covered in blue flames and his hair now had blue streaks in it, his eyes change from black to blue and his right arm became scaly like a fish. He also now had razor sharp teeth like a shark and he now stood up perfect like the sprit pressure did not even brother him one bit. "Oi what are you standing there for lets go," scream Squalo. Kenpachi laughed, "Seems like you are going to be some fun after all." From the crowd Tsuna and the other Vongola sat clam While Hitsugya said, "What the hell are they. Just a few minutes ago he couldn't even stand from Kenpachi's sprit pressure, now he can stand is standing there like the sprit pressure never affected him."

"I know and they even beat Byakuya with ease," said Ichigo.

"Yes, well we are not to take them lightly, they are powerful enough to kick your asses if you don't be careful," commented Yoruichi.

All the Captains look at her with question look as if to ask_ why you say that_. She seem them all glancing at her and decide to answer them, "I ask Kisuke if he knew anything about Vongola and he told me that, that woman (she pointed at Lola) is an old friend of his (Almost everyone eyes popped out there head) not only that but she friends with a few other Soul Reapers and a Quincy, Kisuke also mention that her and this Mafia that she is in are all at Captain levels or higher."

They all look at Yoruichi as they tried to process this information that she gave them. Then Ichigo asked, "How in the hell could she know a Quincy, the only Quincy left is Ishida."

"No Ichigo your wrong," everyone stopped and look at her, "There is also his father Ryuken Ishida."

All the Captains look over at the girl name Lola and then turned their heads back towards the fight. Kenpachi and Squalo were now back at being evenly matched. Then Somehow Squalo over powered him and start slashing away at Kenpachi. Kenpachi only smiled as he watched as his own blood began to drop on the ground. He smiled because his arm was begun to regain its feeling, just a little bit more he thought.

That's it, he got all feeling back in his arm and smiled, then he place both hands on his sword he was going to use all his power. Seeing Kenpachi put both his hands on his swords shocked Squalo causing him to stop for a short moment but that's all Kenpachi need as he slice right a Squalo, hitting him in the chest. He didn't hit hard enough to kill him but hard enough to know he wouldn't be able to fight him for a while. Blood splash everywhere and Squalo falls face forward. Still not wanting to give up, he tried to get up. Tsuna had enough, "This fight is over Squalo, stop trying to push yourself." Squalo use every bit of the strength he had left to turn over on his back then he sat up and struggle as he got to one knee. His regular features begin to take place again and a single lone tear went down his face as he hit the ground with his fist causing pain to shoot up his arm, "I can't believe I lost." The crowd began to cheer as the saw that Squalo was not going to attack anymore meaning Kenpachi won. Kenpachi begin to leave the ring, "Oi I will get stronger and Kick your ass one day," yelled Squalo. Kenpachi turn around looked at Squalo, "That will be a fun day."

He then proceeds to leave the ring and join the other Captains. Ryohei went into the ring and pick up Squalo who kept yelling at him to put him down. The Medics ran over to Ryohei, "We can treat him," said of one the Medics from 4th barracks. Ryohei shook his head, "I will do it." He walked with Squalo over his back to where the other Vongola were. Captain Unohana and the other Medics watch as Ryohei lit his ring showing his yellow flame and Squalo remove his coat and jacket then Ryohei's whole hand proceeds to cover in yellow flame a he hover over wound that Squalo had. They watch as the wound became a mere scratch and then eventually faded. Then both men got up and sat back in their seats. Captain Unohana was stunned his power was somewhat like Orihime's and the fact that he can heal a wound from a Zanpakutō just shocks her as well. She made a mental note to meet him when they were done here and ask him about it. The Referee had finally awoken and he was told what had happen and he went to change the score board to 1-1, tie. Then Mayuri got up and stretched his arms, "Well head Captain Yamamoto I think I will go see how these species fight." The Head Captain nodded and Mayuri walk off and enter the ring. Then Mukuro got up and look back at Tsuna, "Boss," he empathized on the word Boss, "I think I will take on the weird freak if you don't mind." Tsuna nodded and Mukuro went over and kiss his wife Chrome on the cheek, "Don't worry my dear I will send him to hell." With that he walks to the ring. The Referee blew the whistle and mist covered the caged.

**AN: **Okay Yea give me reviews please and Next time get ready for Battle of Mukuro Vs Mayuri. The Two weirdoes are going face to face. Oh yea don't except any Ichigo or Rukia or any other humans until these battles are over with. Oh yea I will update every two days.


	6. Mist and Flames

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Bleach or any characters. Also there will be a few lemons (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex) and also there will be few but some graphic depictions of violence. Most violence will be mild but some very graphic.

**Author's Note:** Please leave me Reviews or ideas how to make my story better because I just started writing and I'm not sure about a lot of stuff yet. Yours truly, Baddazz.

_**Mist and Flames**_

The Referee blew the whistle and mist surrounds the cage. "It's unfortunate that I got to damage my research an excellent specimen like you should only be damage after I dissect you," smiled Mayuri.

"Oh well I hate that I got to take you to hell," said Mukuro with sadist smile. Mayuri studied his research for a quick moment. He stops when he notices he had two hell rings and a ring that said Vongola on it. Mayuri knew this guy could not be any weakling; the only people who can survive hell are strong.

"So you been to hell twice aye, I must say you impress me very much but even though you been to hell you will be no match for me."

"Oh well, I do think you underestimate me so let us begin this fight."

With that Mukuro's left eye became red and the kanji number 3 appears in his eyes, "Realm of animals."

Snakes appeared everywhere and begin to rush towards Mayuri. Mayuri pulled out his sword slashing at the snakes. Mayuri decide not take the guy lightly and release his shikai he rush towards Mukuro with speed and stab him right in his arm. Mukuro only laugh at this which made Mayuri frown.

"I'm not sure what you are laughing at but this is not to be taking lightly, my sword is made with poison which now in your body," smiled Mayuri.

This made Mukuro laugh even more then he fell towards the ground. Mayuri started walking over towards his research and referee was going call match when all of sudden blood came flying out of Mayuri's mouth. Mayuri turn around and behind him was Mukuro laughing. Mukuro began to pull his trident of Mayuri's back and smiled, "You know I told you not look down on me." He stops all of sudden and look down a poison was now spreading on his trident, he look up at Mayuri who was now smiling.

"You know you're the first to every pull such a good prank on me but I think I get the last laugh," said a clam Mayuri. Mukuro laugh at this and said, "I think I might have found a friend." Mukuro felt his self fade and then awake, he now was in possession of Mayuri body and before referee could say who one Mukuro stab the body he was in, which is Mayuri body. Mukuro pretend to be faint and hit the ground. The mist began to clear up and the referee looks at both bodies and blew the whistle. He then shouted, "This match is a draw neither person can go on." All the Captains gasped, this was their second Captain to get beat. The Vongola members just shook their head. Nemu race over to her Captain and brought him over to the Medics. Mukuro still inside Mayuri body begin to laugh scaring the medics. He then said, "This guy has a lot of shit in his head, it's getting annoying I better switch back or I might get hurt."

"What are you talking about Captain Mayuri sama," asked Nemu. Mukuro laugh even harder at being called Captain then Chrome came up behind him and hit him in the head.

This shock all the Captains and they were going to attack when she said, "Mukuro switch back into your own body now, we need to ask this guy what type of poison he use."

Captain Unohana was curious to what Chrome said and asked, "What do you mean switch back."

Chrome sighed, "My husband has taken control of your friend's body, probably during the fight and I need them to switch back because Ryohei can't counter his poison."

"My wife I was planning on switching back anyways, this guy has work on his body and if I stay to long I'm afraid it will damage me," said Mukuro in Mayuri's body. He then closes his eyes and when he opens again he felt a stinging pain of the poison. Chrome still on the other side seen that Mukuro had gone back to his body asked Mayuri, "Can you please tell us what type of poison that was that you use on my husband."

Mayuri look at woman strangely, "Oh that guy sure is smart, as what should I expect from someone who's been to hell twice." He then pulled out a bottle and threw it towards Chrome, "That should clear up the poison now get away from my sights." Chrome smiled and nodded before she left to go back on the Vongola's side.

"I couldn't see a thing with all that thick mist around the ring, what happen in their Captain Mayuri," asked Ichigo and others nodded.

"Seems that guy is an illusionist like Aizen but better and he has been to hell twice, because he has two hell rings, he also manage to trick me into thinking he was dead and then stab me with his sword which helps him transfer into my body ."

"What the hell an illusionist and hell rings," said Ichigo.

"I believe that is what I said you idiot."

"This is getting weird by the minute, how in hell did human mange to survive hell twice," thought Histugya out loud.

"Well they sure are strong so don't hold back we can't afford to lose, Captain Komamura, I want you go next," said Head Captain Yamamoto. Captain Komamura nodded and went to the ring. Ryohei watch the fox like dude enter into the ring. Ryohei being the one loving to fight animals wanted to fight this time. Not even waiting to see if it was okay he ran to the ring.

Ryohei enter the ring; look at Komamura, "I will fight you to the extreme."

"I will not hold back so I will tell you not to also," said Komamura.

The referee look at both people then blew whistle. Ryohei was the first to try and strike as he ran forward aiming his fist at Komamura face. Komamura easily dodged and pull out his sword he then yelled its release name, "Tenken." He swung his sword and a giant disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and does the same thing. Ryohei barely dodges and he know this is not good so he pulls out his box weapon and tap it with his dying will flame. Back in the crowd Tsuna didn't like what saw, this guy was already making Ryohei use his box weapon. Gokudera look at his Juudaime, his face said he didn't like this at all. Gokudera was angry it was taking Ryohei so long to beat the guy, if it was me he thought, I would have already have killed the guy and won.

He then look over at the Boss and said, "Juudaime, after Ryohei is done here can I fight the next match."

Tsuna look at his right-hand man, he knew Gokudera would indeed try his best and so he look at him and said, "Yes, after Ryohei is done here you can fight next but promise you want get to hurt, there no need to die over this."

Gokudera look at his boss with admiration, "Juudaime, I will never fail you and don't worry they won't lay a scratch on me."

On the Captains side Yamamoto smirked and watch as Vongola Leader face became worried. The Head Captain thought to himself his members might have got lucky and defeated two of my Captains but these humans will learn there no match for us Soul reapers. Back in the fight Ryohei's kangaroo, Kangaryu had came out of his box. Ryohei look at his box weapon and asked it for his gloves and boots. Kangaryu then shot out a pair of yellow flames that wrapped around Ryohei hands turning into black shiny gloves and then Kangaryu shot flames at Ryohei feet changing his shoes to black boots.

Komamura look at this strange feature and said, "Gloves and boots, oh well, you're still no match." Komamura swung his sword again and this time Ryohei didn't try to dodged, the sword came crashing down only to meet Ryohei glove. Stunned, Komamura didn't see the kick coming at him that Ryohei easy land in his gut sending him flying. Komamura quickly recover and jump back onto his feet and jump in the air swinging his sword hoping his air attack would pay off. Instead Ryohei flew in the air and kick the disembodied arm wielding the sword and tried to kick Komamura but missed.

"What the hell they can fly too, and what's with all the animals coming out of the boxes, is this suppose to be some type of circus act," yelled Ichigo.

An annoyed Hitsugya look at Ichigo, "Kurosaki, shut up."

"But he is right animals do seem to come out of those boxes and help them," said Captain Shunsui.

"Yea, so it's like their cheating," said Ichigo.

Captain Shunsui shook his head no, "Those boxes to me seem equivalent to be Zanpakutō, so I wouldn't call it cheating but I can't help but wonder why his animal is not helping him besides giving him the gloves and boots. The shark helped other guy so I wonder why his Kangaroo is not helping him." The others nodded and look at the Kangaroo which sat quietly in the back and watch as its master fight.

Komamura could not land a single good hit; the guy kept flying in the air or blocking his attacks. Ryohei didn't like this at all he could do was dodge or block, he couldn't land another blow. Ryohei sat back and observe his opponent as he dodge all his attacks. He smirked he found a crack in his opponents fighting style. Ryohei then let the guy swing his sword and watch as the arm came down he quickly dodge the attack and knock the sword away from Komamura. Komamura tried to use flash step to get his sword back but only was block and then his opponent called out, "Maximum Ingram." Before Komamura could block he felt multiple blows deliver to his chest. He fell back coughing up blood. Komamura knew if he kept this up he would not be able to go on. He didn't except this guy punches to be this strong even though he was told not to take them lightly he still could not believe this guy had him coughing up his own blood. He stood up and blocks the next attack of Ryohei just in the nick of time. He knew one way he could win easily, he didn't know much kidou but he knew enough. Komamura looked at Ryohei point is hand at him and said, "Bakudou 1." Ryohei hand was tied behind his back and he couldn't move. Then Komamura took advantage and punch Ryohei in his gut causing him fall back into the referee knocking them both down. "Dammit," yelled Ryohei. Kangaryu saw that his master was in trouble and hopped behind Komamura, Komamura turn around to face a kick in the face. He was flown back but luckily he fell were his sword was he picked it up and yelled, "Bankai." Ryohei finally managed to break the Kidou spell making everyone in the crow gasps but then they gasp again when they saw Komamura huge giant Bankai. Ryohei wiped the blood off his jaw and nodded to his Kangaroo. His Kangaroo went back into the box and then he pulled out a second box and tapped it. Kangaryu came back out now looking way bigger and he also had pair of boots on his feet he was half the size of Komamura's bankai and he had two turrets on his back. Komamura ran towards Ryohei swinging his sword and the giant copied the move but to his surprise now the giant Kangaroo was fighting his Bankai while he and Ryohei fought.

"I believe I own you an apology my friend, you indeed are a match against me," said an out of breath Komamura.

Ryohei nodded, "Yes and my beating you to the extreme doesn't seem so easy, I hope after this we can be friends."

Komamura smiled and answer as he strikes at Ryohei again, "Yes, that will be nice."

Ryohei prepare to do maximum Ingram again but as he switched his feet he tripped up and Komamura jump on the chance slicing him with the sword. Ryohei scream out at the pain he felt the sword go across his arm sending blood splashing everywhere and then fell back and felt the sword pointed at his stomach. Komamura didn't strike him again he just kept sword at his stomach and look at the referee who blew his whistle and yelled, "Captain Komamura wins the match the score is now 2-1 with soul reapers in the lead. Everyone cheered. Komamura put away his sword and his bankai went away the kangaroo also went back into its box. He looks down at Ryohei and stuck his hand out, Ryohei grab onto his hand and pulled himself up and they walk over towards the medics together.

Komamura smiled at the medics, "My friend here is hurt so he probably doesn't have much energy as he should to heal himself so do me a favor and heal him." The medic nodded and began to heal Ryohei before asking Komamura, "What about you?" He told her he didn't need to be healed but Captain Unohana made him get medical attention because he had six broken ribs from Ryohei's mighty punches.

Gokudera got up and lit a cigarette and walked towards the ring. All the woman were on their screaming at how hot he was and how he look so cool which only made him more piss off. Rangiku was drooling all over her Captain's head as she watches Gokudera enter the ring. "Captain, don't you think he is just the cutest little thing you saw," said an over happy Rangiku. Hitsugya anger was making steam rise from him, "Rangiku, one I am not a female and two stop drooling all over my head." The other female Lieutenants also agreed with Rangiku thinking he was hot as well.

"Oh this bastard thinks he can just steal all of our beautiful ladies, I will go teach him a lesson," said Captain Shunsui as he walked over towards the ring.

When Shunsui enter the ring Gokudera gave him sharp glare and said in a clam and boring manner, "Oi, I don't want you to hold back because I want to win this match and go back over there with the boss."

Shunsui sighed, "I hate fights but I must win and far as not holding back I'm afraid I must or I would kill you."

"Tsch...Bastard," said Gokudera. The referee blew the whistle and the fight began. Gokudera pulled out some dynamite and threw at Shunsui. This took Shunsui by surprise but he still manages to jump back before the bombs hit him. Shunsui pulled out one of the swords on his hips as Gokudera threw another handful of bombs. Shunsui slice through bombs and started to say, "That won-" He was cut off when he saw that bombs even though slice were still coming he use flash step to get out the way and said, "Woow that was close." Gokudera not wanting to drag this fight out pulled out a box and tapped with his red dying will flame. A belt now wrapped around his waist and among it was boxes. He then tapped another box and a skull head wrapped around his right arm and he put in one his dynamite and aim at Shunsui. Shunsui jump back as a red beam came out which seem like cero. Shunsui saw that the guy didn't really want to play around decide not to be too clumsy and pulled out both swords and came at Gokudera with full speed. Gokudera quickly tap another box and was shielded as Shunsui swords met a force field blocking his attacks. Quickly Gokudera already had his next attack ready and he shot another of his dynamites out of his flame thrower skull hitting Shunsui in the chest and sending him flying. Gokudera didn't even give him the chance to get up before he attacked again throwing dynamite at him. Gokudera sense he was not fully hurt yet tapped another box and out came a small leopard. The leopard then fused with his flame thrower making a bone bow set with the Roman numeral one and a drawstring covered in Gokudera storm flame. The smoke cleared where Gokudera had threw his dynamite and Shunsui was steal alive and on one knee, his clothes was blood stained and he had injuries everywhere. Gokudera decide to finish him not caring if he died on the way shouted, "Gatling Arrow." He fires several storm flame arrows at once; all of them hit their target. Gokudera watch as the man hit the ground but he was still mad that he took him lightly and pulled out more dynamite and planed on blowing him to pieces when both Head Captain Yamamoto and Tsuna jump to their feet. Head Captain said, "Stop my Captain has lost, if you do that you will kill him."

Gokudera look over at Tsuna who nodded and he put his dynamite away. The cigarette he had been smoking was really small, a stub now, so he pulled it out his mouth and flicked it at Shunsui and walked out of the ring as the girls cheered him on. The medics ran over to Shunsui and pick him up his wounds weren't as small as the others so they had take back to the forth barracks where Byakuya was. The referee nervously put up the score 2-2, tied yet again.

As Gokudera walk up to Tsuna he said, "Sorry, Boss I got a little carried away there." Tsuna nodded and they took their seats. Histugya not decide to turn tie around and asked if he could go and fight. Once he got approval he walk to the ring with Rangiku and Momo cheering him on the loudest making his vein pop out his head. Tsuna decide to let Lambo fight this guy and told him to go to the ring. Lambo being the one who doesn't like to fight refuse to fight. In the end Gokudera pick him up walk him over to the ring and threw him in the ring.

**Authors Note: **Okay stay tune for Lambo and Hitsugya fight. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter be very fun. Also be on look out for my new works.


	7. The Three Before The Big Bang

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Bleach or any characters. Also there will be a few lemons (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex) and also there will be few but some graphic depictions of violence. Most violence will be mild but some very graphic.

**Author's Note:** Please leave me Reviews or ideas how to make my story better because I just started writing and I'm not sure about a lot of stuff yet. Yours truly, Baddazz.

_**The Three before the Big Bang**_

Lambo look over at the short white hair guy in front of him and gulped, "How about we don't fight." Hitsugaya shook his head and the whistle blew starting the battle. Hitsugaya pulled out his sword and Lambo started running away from him as fast as he could and screamed, "Help me, help me, he going to kill me." The Vongola members held their heads low in shame except Mukuro who just turned the other way and acted as if he didn't know him. The Captains wonder if this was some type of joke. Hitsugaya had now seven veins popping out his head yelled, "Shut up you idiot and fight." This only made Lambo crazier. Then Ryohei stood up and yelled, "Lambo do you want us to be able to go back home," at this Lambo stop running and grab his head, "Well if you do use your powers to fight or your never see _them_ again." Lambo started remembering all the important to him, Tsuna, Lola, Ryohei, I-pin, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, Mama, he didn't want to lose them. He then turn to Hitsugaya and he was shaking, his eyes change from a light green to a darker green and he said, "Sorry about that I will now beat you to death."

Hitsugaya didn't know what happen to him but decide that he was ready since he saw him pull out one of those strange boxes. As Lambo tapped the box he watch as Hitsugya went flying at him with his sword aim at his chest. Lambo smirked when Hitsugaya sword came in contact with his shield, "You know midget it takes a lot more than a weakling like you to beat me."

"Why is he so confident now," Komamura asked Ryohei who was still sitting besides him. The other Captains who noticed he was still sitting on their side looked up at him.

Ryohei sigh and said, "Lambo is spoiled and doesn't like to fight at all and scared of fighting but if you tell him he will lose the people most important to him his dark side will come out and show his true power."

"So," Ichigo started, "You guys threaten to take away the people he loves to make him- he was cut off.

"NO, we don't but this is the mafia we all began fighting at young ages and he usually is not force to fight but he is a guardian so he got to fight some time plus we don't want him to die in there," Ryohei pointed towards the ring, "and I would never hurt the people he loves, because the people he loves is also people I love."

"You fight at young ages what are young ages," asked Ichigo not caring about other stuff he said.

"Five, and up."

"WHAT," screamed Ichigo? Ryohei shrugged his shoulders and turn back towards the ring. The midget statement had got to Hitsugaya and now he was trying to kill him. Lambo didn't care though and was getting tired of fighting him.

"Yo, midget can that sword of yours do the same thing other guys did," asked Lambo.

"Who hell are you calling a midget you fucking asshole but if you want die quicker sure I can," yelled Hitsugaya.

"Good because this only way to see who is stronger."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe this fucking wimp, "Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyōrinmaru." Hitsugaya sword was now in its Shikai form, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. Lambo didn't seem care for his sword transformation yawn saying, "Is that all." Hitsugaya swung his sword letting ice shoots toward Lambo. When the ice was close Lambo called out, "Elettrico Cornata," the ice melted from the heat of lighting that Lambo shot out.

Lambo laugh out loud at Hitsugaya's stunned face saying, "Yo midget I control the lighting and you control ice ha-ha your dead you know that right, you be better off fighting Takeshi."

Hitsugaya look at Lambo there has to be another way around this, "Tenso Jurin." Ice again flung from his sword and went straight towards Lambo and instead of standing their Hitsugaya use flash step and was behind him. Clear shot he thought to himself. Then all of sudden he felt pain shoot up his body, what hell was going on. Lambo seen his confuse look and said, "I'm not as fast as my friends so you could have killed me their but," he stop and pointed up above them, "When I first open my box all you seen was a shield but that shield also sets up lighting rods so if you try to attack me at a close range the lighting shoots down at amazing speed, how did it feel." Hitsugaya walk back slowly because his whole body burn from that attack. He looks up at the rods he didn't even notice them before. He now knew attacking with flash step wouldn't work unless he broke the shield. How in hell am I supposed to fight against lighting?

Tsuna watched closely, this fight was going to be good anyone could win it but hopefully Lambo would be the one.

Gokudera look up at his boss, "Juudaime, looks like that idiot cow will win after all."

Lola shook her head, "No, anyone can still win right now but if Lambo ends right away and quits playing then he indeed win, but his dark side likes to drag out fights and play around."

Gokudera growled at Lola, "Who ask you. What trying to do put Juudaime in a bad mood."

Lola sighed, "No, but it's the truth."

Takeshi nodded, "Yes she is right Gokudera we just have to wait and watch."

Gokudera shrugged, "Whatever," then he lit a cigarette. Tsuna not wanting his girlfriend (even though he hasn't told the Vongola members yet) and friends to fight said, "Let's just watch in peace and see what happens." They all nodded and began to pay attention again.

Lambo was still giving Hitsugaya a hard time. Hitsugaya only seen one way to win and he didn't like it. He have to get shocked by those rods but if he froze them and then hit with all strength he had left and stayed up long enough he could win. He used Tenso Jurin again to distraction Lambo and flash step behind him. The Lighting poured into his bones as he stood behind him but he still manages to use Tenso Jurin once more freezing the rods and then he hit Lambo with the back of his sword before he could make a move. Lambo fell to the ground and Hitsugaya prayed he didn't get back up. He looks over referee who waited to see if he was going to get up and when he saw he was unconscious he blew the whistle. Hitsugaya smiled and then past out also.

"I can't believe Captain got beat by that pretty boy," said Rangiku. Ichigo and Momo looked up at her like she was crazy and then Ichigo said, "Did you just watch the same thing as me! He won the match Rangiku."

"Yea he won but not easily if that guy would have gotten up my Captain would have loss. So they both loss."

"She is right. That could easily been the other guys victory if he would have not been stalling around and just defeated Captain Hitsugaya," said Ukitake.

"Hmm… Well which one of you wants to go next," asked the Head Captain as he watches both boys be carried out the ring and back towards the fourth barracks.

"I will go Head Captain Yamamoto," said Soifon as she watches Lola get up stride over to the ring.

"Fine go ahead." Soifon got up and began to flash step away but Yoruichi grab her, "Be careful if what Kisuke says is true she is really strong."

Soifon nodded and join her opponent in the ring. Omaeda bit into his cookies and look up at Yoruichi, "Captain will probably take her down in seconds." Yoruichi shrugged and said, "We will see."

Inside the ring Lola look at her opponent if she was anything like Kisuke said this was going to be too easy. The whistle had blown and Soifon had used her flash step and plan on taking her down quickly. Lola surprised her though by jumping to the side and quickly pulling out two black pistols from underneath her jacket. Everyone who was really good at flash step watch as if it was if slow motion. This was not good if she shot her with a gun she die automatically but before the head Captain could call the match she let two shots out, one from each gun and aimed at Soifon feet. Soifon could not move fast enough to dodge. Soifon waited for pain but instead her feet felt cold. She look down and both her legs where froze solid she tried move but couldn't. Then she look up her opponent hit both of hilts of her guns together and the two guns turn into a midnight black katana with a yin-yang symbol on the hilt. Before she could blink she felt a sword on her throat. She looks over at the head Captain and shouted in a clam manner, "Do I need to slit her throat or do I win."

The head Captain nodded and said, "You have won."

With that being said Lola took the sword off Soifon's throat and with the hilt of her sword she hit the ground and then ice on Soifon feet shatter and the sword turn back into two black pistol and hit the ground which she pick up and put back in her jacket.

She smirked at Soifon's defeated look and said, "Kid if you want to beat me you got to get a better than you are now."

Lola left her in shocked and walked back over to Tsuna and the others with a smile. Tsuna look up at her and laughed, "Did you have to beat her that bad."

Then he look over at Takeshi and said, "I guess you will be the last one before me do your best."

Takeshi nodded and began to walk towards the ring. As the referee put up the score a now tied 3-3 the crowd booed. Soifon walk over to join the other captains with her head low while thinking how in hell did she beat me. I used one of fastest flash steps possible how she dodged my attack that quick.

Soifon sat back in her seat and her lieutenant Omaeda lean over and whispered, "What in hell happen I didn't even see her dodge just bullets flying at your feet."

Soifon groaned and punch her lieutenant in the face, "Quit asking me questions I don't know the answer to."

Yoruichi walked over to where Soifon sat, "Soifon you shouldn't beat yourself over this."

Soifon gritted her teeth, "But Yoruichi-sama I didn't even see her until the last minute and by then it was too late, how can she be that fast."

Yoruichi shrugged and sighed, "I'm not sure but we can find out after this is over." The head Captain nodded his head in agreement and then look at his last Captain left to fight, "Ukitake I believe your opponent is waiting for you."

Ukitake let out the air he didn't know he was holding in. He thought about the past matches even his best friend Shunsui was beating he could not play around. As he enters the ring he notices just like all the others this guy had rings on his fingers but he also had a sword on his back. This whistle blew and the guy drew his sword and blue flames begin to cover it. Ukitake also drew his sword but the guy went in for the first attack. Takeshi's sword met with Ukitake's but they both felt the power behind his sword. Takeshi didn't want to drag out the fight so when their sword met a second time he jump back to create space and then tap his Vongola box with his blue dying will flame. His two animals came out of his box Jirou the Rain akita and kojirou the rain swallow. Ukitake didn't know what this guy was going to do but he didn't want to stand by and watch so he tried to charge an attack but Takeshi dog jump in front of Ukitake with flames coming out his mouth. Ukitake didn't want to hurt the dog but knew he could not play around so he tried to attack it but it met his sword with flames pushing him back every time.

While Ukitake was attacking his dog Takeshi plans on his combo attack. When he was ready he called out, "_Morning Benefit Moon Obsured by Rain." _ThenKojirou fused with the Shigure Kintoki to create an ornately decorated long sword with the roman numeral "I", and Jirou provided three short swords to create a quadruple sword combination style. Jirou the dog now jump back and Takeshi grab the three short swords placing them in his left hand and in his right he held the fused sword. Ukitake hoped that this guy really didn't know how to use all four swords at once or this could be a problem with his one. Then he thought to himself if you have one get two and then yelled out his Shikai command, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade." Once he completed the incantation, he grasped the single blade with two hands. The blade then transform slowly and began to form two blades, as the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves. "Sorry I had to get ready now we can fight for real, Jirou stay back," said Takeshi. Ukitake nodded and came at Takeshi with full speed. Takeshi blocks both swords with the one in his right hand and swung the other three at Ukitake. Ukitake was having a hard time dodging the attacks thrown at him. He needed to get a new plan. He didn't want to use his bankai but it seems like one of the only things he could do.

"Damn that Ukitake bastard got lucky," yelled Kenpachi. Yachiru look up at her Captain, "Kenny do you want to play with the guy in the ring too."

"Of course he looks strong and can wield four swords at once." Ichigo gulped how could this want to fight somebody like this when he barely beat the other guy. Yachiru jump up and down, "Oh Kenny, why don't you fight him after he is done playing with Ukitake." Kenpachi thought about, "That's not a bad idea."

The Vongola members sat in quietness. Mukuro decide to break it, "fufu… Boss if Takeshi loses then they win. What will you do if he loses?" Chrome glared at her Husband, "Mukuro please don't say that darling." Tsuna laugh nervously, "its okay you guys really, if Takeshi does lose I will just have to wait and gather more back up before fighting Aizen and Byakuran." Lola let out a little chuckle as she watches Tsuna try to keep the couple from getting into a small argument. Tsuna watch Lola as she tried to keep from laughing, damn she was cute. He tried to keep from staring at her but he couldn't help it so instead of watching his friend he was watching Lola.

Takeshi decides to finally put an end to this, "Shigure Souenryuu Aggregate Art." Takeshi swung his sword Ukitake brought both his swords up to block the Flames but for some reason he was moving so slow. What the hell was all that went through Ukitake's mind, Takeshi somehow was in font him in seconds. _Did he get faster, _he asked himself. No, I am slowing down, but why. Before he could figure out the reason he heard Takeshi say, "Shinotsuku Ame." Takeshi sword stroke Ukitake. Ukitake felt warm liquid gush out his stomach he look down and seen his own blood. He wasn't ready to give up yet though, "Sōgyo no Kotowari." The first attack that Takeshi sent towards Ukitake was sent right back at himself. Takeshi stumbles back now his own blood was being spill. He look up at Ukitake who was begins to fall back. Takeshi tried to hold on but he couldn't he fainted. Ukitake look at young man in front of him who began to faint. He was also feeling a little faint his self. Both men hit the ground at the same time with a loud thump and the medics ran toward them immediately. The referee blew his whistle and calls this match a draw. The score was now the same 3-3, the tie breaker would come down to Old man Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"What the fuck happen," yelled Gokudera. Squalo shook his head, both of Vongola best swordsman's had been defeated and to him it look like Takeshi had won, but the end shock the hell at of him. Tsuna sighed he knew Takeshi could have end the fight early but he wasn't trying to kill the man and Takeshi also knew if he would have came at the fight like all his others the guy be dead by now. He lost because he held back. Tsuna look at the now midnight sky, it was all up to him now. He look over at the old man with the cane, he was staring him right in the eyes.

Yamamoto looked at the other guy they were both staring one another right in the eyes. He finally turns away and sighed, "Looks like an old man is going to have showed these brats how it is done." The other captains look up at the head captain; there is no way he could lose. Yamamoto threw off his Captain cloak and with a flash was in the ring. Tsuna smiled with the speed his opponent just displayed this battle indeed was going to be a fun one. Tsuna loosen his tie and took off his jacket and ask Lola to hold it for him. He then slowly walks toward the ring. When he enters he smiled at the old man and said, "Looks like it is going to be me and you old man." The Head Captain nodded and the Whistle blew.\

**AN:** I try to not call Yamamoto from KHR by his last name because the head captain on bleach has same last name. Oh and Beware of epic battle of Head Captain Yamamoto Vs Vongola Mafia Boss Tsuna. Please Review and read next chapter. Epiccccccccccccccc.


	8. Heated Orange Flames

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Bleach or any characters. Also there will be a few lemons (by "lemon," I mean graphic depictions of sex) and also there will be few but some graphic depictions of violence. Most violence will be mild but some very graphic.

**Author's Note:** Please leave me Reviews or ideas how to make my story better because I just started writing and I'm not sure about a lot of stuff yet. Yours truly, Baddazz.

_**The Big Bang**_

The Head Captain nodded and the Whistle blew. Tsuna put on his mittens and put a blue candy like item in his mouth. His eyes now change to the color orange and mittens to gloves.

The head captain open one eye at this and then said, "Referee leave this ring I do not want you to get caught in this."

The referee nodded and ran out. Then the head Captain said, "Shall we start."

Tsuna nodded and said, "Ready when you are."

The head Captain started to leak his sprit pressure and called out "Reduce all creations to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka."

Lots of weaker people in the crowd began to suffocate from the Head Captain's sprit pressure and had to leave.

Tsuna looked around and said, "Oh I guess your sprit pressure is strong."

Yamamoto now opened both eyes and peered at him but his sprit pressure seems not to be hurting one bit, "Looks I will be able to have a work out."

He raised his flaming sword and called out, "_Fortress Blaze."_

Tsuna jump in the air as flames began to cover him but the flames seem to follow him and he didn't have time for the X-burner so he called out, "X-stream."

Tsuna flew around in the ring many times at incredible speed and then bright orange flames spun around the ring like a Tornado clearing the Head Captains' flames out the way. Yamamoto stayed calm but he wonder how did this guy stop his flames but he didn't have time to think since the flame tornado was coming his way. Since Tsuna flames could clear his he knew throwing his own flames back wouldn't work so he use flash step and tried to catch the guy off guard with one his attacks.

Instead Tsuna surprised him by actually moving out of the way and then he was behind Yamamoto and he called out, "X-burner."

Just as the flames shot out of Tsuna's hands Yamamoto move out the way and the called out, "Flames of hell."

The head captain shot flames towards Tsuna's but just in the nicked of time Tsuna tapped his box with his sky flame and out came Nuts. He then told Nuts to transform and a cape appeared on the shoulders of Tsuna. He used the cape to block the flames sent at him.

The head Captain smirk and held up his hand, "It seems there is no need for us to continue this match, you and your friends have prove yourselves worthy."

Tsuna stopped, "I see, so that means we will work together."

The head Captain nodded, "Yes, anyhow we are done here we should clean up and discuss how we will go about this." The ring look nothing like a ring now it had burnt marks and was barley standing.

The Captains that still sat around was confused they didn't know what happen. Everything was to fast all they saw was flames and more flames. Now the Head Captain and the other guy were walking out the ring with not one scratch on either of them. "How in Hell did that guy survive," was all their thoughts. The Vongola were even more shock except Lola, Tsuna didn't even make this guy bleed but he was now walking out the ring towards them. Tsuna took his jacket from Lola and smiled as the head captains and the other shinigami walk over towards him.

The head Captain spoke, "We shall have a talk in private and come up with a solution on how we will take out Aizen and this Byakuran fellow. The rest of your members and my Captains can go rest up."

Everyone looked up they would be working together. Gokudera didn't care about most of what this old geezer said but was angered by one thing he had said, "Like we are just going to let you talk with Juudaime alone, No way in hell you cheeky bastard."

Before Soifon could yell at the sliver haired guy for being disrespectful, Tsuna held up his hand and said, "Gokudera, you and the others are to go back. I can handle my own and I'm sure the Head Captain will keep to his word."

Gokudera sighed and mumble something about if the Boss says. The head Captain look over at the other Captains and said, "Same goes for you." They all nodded and disappeared.

After the Captains told their lieutenants and other Shinigami what happen and Rangiku thought it would be great if they had a party and invited the Vongola. So now everyone was in the Tenth barracks drinking sake and having side conversations. Even the Bandage cover Captains and Vongola who lost were there. Ichigo wanted to know more about the Vongola asked, "If you guys are pretty strong why don't you take on your enemy by yourself?"

Everyone thinking same waited for a response. Gokudera who thought this was none of their business only lit a cigarette and snorted, "Tsch… Baka."

Ryohei on the hand didn't mind sharing info, "The reason is because this Aizen guy and Byakuran are both strong and have put their power together so if we want to beat them we have to work together also."

Mukuro smirked and decide put his own input in, "Also we simply don't feel like taking on extra work. The Aizen guy is your problem and Byakuran is ours."

Ichigo was stunned, "Ehh… what do you mean our problem. And wait your saying because your lazy you want us to help."

Hibari who somehow got talked into coming here was getting mad, "If you make another noise, I will bite everyone in this room to death."

They all looked at the mad man, literally. Lola looked at Hibari, "Now now Hibari the boss would be mad if you killed us all. Why don't you leave since you don't like crowds?"

Hibari glared at her, "Maybe I should bite you to death Lola."

The all watch in silence. Lola was only amused, "Hibari-kun you can try when we get back in the world of living but for now leave us in peace."

He nodded, "Very well, but you shall prepare to die when we get home."

With that he left the room. Byakuya look at the guy who defeated him and he liked his attitude it remind him of him. Byakuya also not being to fun of crowds decide to leave and got away unnoticed. Mean while Gokudera blew out the smoke from his mouth and tried to ignore the looks the girls was giving him. He then got frustrated and said, "What the hell do you want?"

A girl with orange hair and a big bust said, "You're pretty hot Gokudera-kun."

He looked at her with a glare but was also blushing, "Your annoying woman and how do you know my name."

The woman decides to ignore the insult and said, "I heard you being called that, my name is Rangiku Masumoto, I believe we met but not properly."

Gokudera snorted, "Hnm… I don't care go away and cover up. Woman shouldn't expose themselves."

Rangiku pouted, "But then they want be able to breathe."

Hitsugaya having heard enough of this conversation shouted, "Rangiku shut up."

Rangiku only pouted more, "But Captain…"

Hitsugaya glared and this made Momo laugh saying, "Toshiro you're so cute when you're mad."

Then she begins to pinch his cheeks like he was a little kid. Gokudera watched this and sighed thinking to himself, 'Juudaime hurry up and save me from this hell.'

The head Captain and Tsuna was going over all the ways they would prepare for battle and how they would go about helping each other. They both decide it be wise to have three captains and their lieutenants to go back to the world of the living with them to figure out more about these Espada mix mafia. Tsuna also decide to tell the head captain about Lola once being a shinigami from the Royal guard but he decide leave out the part about Ichigo and her being related. Head Captain Yamamoto agreed not to only tell the Captains that she was once in the Royal guard. Tsuna explained about the mafia and its powers. After their talk was done Tsuna headed back towards the shinigami hotel and Yamamoto called a Captains meeting.

Lola and the other Vongola were walking back to the hotel when they saw their boss. Lola licked her lips at the site of him and this act did not go unnoticed by her best friend Chrome.

Chrome whispered in Lola's ear, "So Lola is the Boss that yummy."

Lola blushed and then hurried over towards Tsuna. Tsuna smiled as his friends came over and he told them all about his meeting with the Head Captain Yamamoto. Then they all got ready for their leave back to the human world in the morning. When they got back to the Hotel they all went to their separate rooms except Lola who was talking to Tsuna. When it was just them two Tsuna bent down and kissed Lola on the lips.

He smiled, "When we get back we have to tell everyone we are dating because I want to kiss you more often."

She blushed and then said, "Can I sleep in your room tonight."

Tsuna held a mischievous smirk on his face, "You're a tempting woman Lola Oshiro."

She put one hand on his chest and push him towards his door, "Is that a yes Boss," she purred.

He gritted his teeth, "Damn it woman you're going to make me lose control. You can stay but no sex because we have to get up in the morning."

She pouted and watches him turn around to open the door. When she got in the room she watched him strip down to his black silk boxers. She then did the same and was standing in her blue laced panties and bra. She strutted over towards him and pushes him on the bed then started to kiss him on the neck and chest.

He growled, "You don't listen woman."

She laughed and then said, "Sshh… I'm just wanted to give you a good night kiss."

Then she slips her hand into his boxers and grabs his flesh making him moan. "Lola…this… is…not… a...kiss…,"he said in between her strokes.

She looks up at him, "Oh it will be Boss."

Lola pulled his manhood out his boxers and then licked her lips. Tsuna was about lose all control and was about to make her stop when he felt something soft and wet touch his penis. He looks up to see Lola taking him in her mouth. She strokes him with her hand while she sucked on his head. She pumped harder and harder and minutes later she felt him tense. She let go of him and took all of his manhood in her mouth and sucked harder, then as she pulled out she let her tongue trail up his dick. He couldn't hold it any longer he let out a loud grunt and cummed in her mouth. He was about to apologize but stop when he heard her swallow.

Lola pulled up his boxers and got in the covers and looked over at Tsuna, "So did you like my goodnight kiss?" He only nodded and then got in the covers and they went to sleep.

That Morning the Vongola were told who was going with them. Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Momo, Soifon, Byakuya, Renji and Omaeda where going with them. Then there was Yoruichi and Ichigo who had to go back anyways.

As they arrived back in the human world Gokudera pulled out his cell phone and punched in a couple numbers, "Oi, we are back, Send two limo's to pick us up."

They were outside of Kisuke's place and stitting on the porch.

"Oh my my looked what the cat dragged in,"laughed Kisuke as he came out of the shop followed by Tessai, Jinta and Ururu. They all looked up at him.

Then Tsuna said, "Sorry to bother you Kisuke but we got hang out here till are rides come. Being famous in the real world and walking down street can cause trouble."

Kisuke waved his fan, "It not a problem at all for a good friend." The shinigami looked up at Kisuke with questioning faces.

Then Byakuya asked, "Where we be staying in this world?"

Gokudera snorted, "You will be staying at are Villa," just then two black limos pulled up, "Looks like our rides are here lets go."

Renji was about tell him Gokudera off when Byakuya said, "Okay but what are those," he pointed at the Limos.

Ichigo laughed and Gokudera said, "Baka those are type of vehicles called Limos."

Gokudera then walked over and got in the Limo. The others Vongola members also started to walk toward the limos.

Tsuna turn towards Kisuke and said, "See ya around Kisuke." Lola decides to ride with Shinigami so she could show how to put on a seat belt and other things. Rukia and Ichigo said bye to Kisuke and the others and went back to his house.

The Vongola and shinigami entered the Villa to be greeted by a nice aroma of food. They went into the kitchen and there was a feast of food being prepared. Haru and Kyoko were cooking. Takeshi went over put his arms around Kyoko's waist and then kissed her cheek lightly making her blush.

She turn around and squeal, "Welcome back Sweetheart and Everyone."

Haru ran over to Hibari giving him a tight hug. He blushed and then grabs her hand and drags her out of the room.

Tsuna look around, "Where is everyone else?"

"Bianchi and Reborn are talking with Gannini. Lal Mirch is training with I-pin and Colonnello," said Kyoko.

Tsuna nodded and then said, "Well these are our guest."

He begin introduced them and told her they would be staying here for a little while.

Then he asked, "Can you and Lola go get everyone so we can eat?"

The woman nodded and left the Kitchen. Everyone took a seat and waited on the return of the woman. Lola and Kyoko came back minutes later with everyone. Lola took a seat next Tsuna's left side which made Gokudera on the right side angry.

He then said, "Woman why are you sitting so close to the Boss."

Tsuna smiled and put his arm around Lola making her blush before saying, "Gokudera I like for my girlfriend to sit close to me."

The girls giggled at the blushing Lola. Gokudera just had his mouth open with shock when he recover he said, "Sssorry Juudaime I didn't know."

Tsuna nodded before saying, "It's okay let's just eat I'm hungry."

After everybody cleared their plates Tsuna clear his throat and said, "Ladies can you show our guest to the guest rooms and then all the Vongola guardians meet me in the Meeting room in 30minutes."

Everyone nodded and began to clear the room. Lola,Haru, Lal, Kyoko, I-pin, Chrome, and Bianchi showed the shinigami to their rooms and told them to make their self comfortable.

Chrome then walk off towards a room that held the Vongola's crest on the door and entered.

**Meeting Room**

Tsuna walk in room last to see all his guardians seated. The Vongola guardians meeting room was design by Tsuna his self. At first glance it looked like a regular conference room but if you took a good look you could tell it was far from that. On the shelves instead of regular files or books there were records of Mafioso and at the bottom shelves there were weapons. The long wooden table that sat in middle of the room had the Vongola crest in middle. Eight of the chairs also held special crest also. One for each guardian and since in this case there are two Vongola Mist guardians there are two Mist crest. Also all the guardians also had weapons place in front of them. Tsuna long ago decide this was best since every once in a while his guardians would get into little disagreements that ended in heated violence. Tsuna walk to head of the table and sat in the chair that had the sky crest.

"Boss why did you only call the guardians instead of all the Vongola members," asked Chrome.

"FuFu yes why did you not call that beautiful woman of yours and the rest, Boss," joked Mukuro.

But Chrome a pregnant woman with high hormones did not see it funny and slapped Mukuro hard across the face making him almost jump out of the chair. Everyone wanted to laugh but since Chrome was pregnant she was very violent and they didn't want to take a chance and end up like Mukuro.

Tsuna shook his head and said, "Well I have assembled us guardians for two reasons. One I want to know what information do you guys have Aizen and Byakuran. Two we need to come up on some ideas to have a way to spot these new Hollows. Have any ideas?"

"As far information on Aizen and Byakuran, everything is same as before for me but we can ask Kisuke, Spanner, Shoichi, and Giannini to come up with something to help us identify the new Hollows," Takeshi said.

"Since we just got back I will ask the Foundation what they have found and meet up with you later if I find anything," Hibari said.

"Juudiame last time I fought with them they had dying will flames. It like they really fused together or something," Gokudera replied.

"What do you mean fused together," asked Takeshi and Chrome.

"Oh yea they did seem like they fused. They had powers of a hollow but use dying will flames, the one me, Gokudera and I-pin fought took a few minutes to defeat, "Lambo said.

"Yea it took stupid cow and girl so long to defeat a regular hollow so I decide to help out but it had storm flames on its feet and hands," Gokudera said.

"FuFu looks like Aizen and Byakuran are sharing secrets, I wonder if Byakuran's Mafia family can use same powers as Hollows or shinigami," Mukuro said.

"That would be bad even worst then them just working together," Chrome said.

"It that all the information you guys have, "Tsuna asked. They nodded.

"Well then I will ask Kisuke, Spanner, Shoichi and Giannini to work on something that can help us detect these hollows better then we have before. And I want you guys to gather more information on what Aizen and Byakuran. Chrome I don't want doing much since your pregnant," Tsuna said taking a look at her when she nodded he continued, "Now I will tell rest of our plans and I also think since the Shinigami are here I will have them working with us."

"I will bit them death if they annoy me a single bit Boss," Hibari threaten.

Tsuna sighed, "I will make sure to warn them, you guys are dismissed." Everyone got up picking up their weapons and walking out the room.

_**AN:**_ I know long as time but I couldn't decide how to end this chapter. I need some Ideas please review and leave me tips thanx.


End file.
